A variety of lint removal devices are known. Lint removal devices are designed to pick up particles or contaminants, such as lint, hair, threads, dirt, dust, or any other matter from a surface, such as floors, ceilings, furniture or other items, work surfaces, or clothing, to clean the surface. Examples of lint brushes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,318, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,046, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,953, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,835, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,571, and U.S. Des. 309,376.
Lint brushes are also sold under 3M brand name from 3M Company, based in St. Paul, Minn., under model number 836. Helmac Products Corporation, based in Flint, Mich., has also sold lint brushes in a variety of sizes under the brand name “Evercare.”
Other lint removal devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,695, U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,014, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,921, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,038 U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,300, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,465, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,337, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,201, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,578, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,977, U.S. Pat. Re. 25,675, and U.S. Pat. Re. 25,435
Other surface cleaning devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,077, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,382 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,256.